He's Peter
by Isabela Vena Rose
Summary: Honestly peter thought this was going to be the worst day of his life, luckily it wasn't, but that was probably due to the fact that Mr. Stark didn't even know it was happening till he was already separated from his class and that he was totally running off of coffee after not having slept for the last three days. But he should probably thank the tour guide for dealing with it all.
1. Does everyone know Peter

**I am not going to lie this is not the best and includes an OC that came from my brain and nowhere else so it might not make to much sense but I wrote it so might as well let you read it if you want to. **

Hell. That is what today is going to be. Hell.

Peter was sitting on a familiar but uncomfortable beaten up black leather seat on a New York city school bus. He had his head rested on the seat in front of him which held his best friend in the whole world who was unsuccessfully trying to cheer up the teen sitting in the row behind him because of his inability to contain his own excitement over putting their long time bully in his place.

Behind him sat Flash Thompson, Peters long time bully who was currently reading the situation wrong as usual and was glowing with glee. See Flash thought that Peter's distress came from the fact that he did not have the stark internship that he had claimed to have for nearly four years as it had started in the now senior's freshman year and so he thought this field trip was going to be a wonderful day of proving penis parker to be a liar. Man was he wrong, because Peter wasn't worried about going because he did not work at stark industries but rather because he did, and how was he supposed to explain how almost the entire building thought he was Tony Stark's son, or more importantly the fact that he unofficially is.

He's Junior He's Junior He's Junior He's Junior

When they finally reached the building everyone but the still nearly petrified baby spider slouched in the bus seat gawked at the outside of the tower. After about ten minutes of shenanigans they finally had the bus parked in the second underground parking garage referred to as the visitor rabbit hole by the employees. Quickly following in an orderly manner the class trailed after their teacher back out of the parking garage and in through the main entrance into the beautifully designed lobby which even after about three and a half years of a real internship at stark industries still took peter's breathe away. The beautiful modernistic archways giving into three story tall windows and a vaulted ceiling with what peter new to be the remains of the original cap suit and the uniforms of the howling commandos arranged into a beautiful suspended sculpture few ever understood. After a second he recognizes Tera an intern from Dr. banner's public lab who he new split lab tour duties with Jen from Accounting and Emily from the physics intern squad, all of which had volunteered as they loved the history of stark industries and often didn't trust anyone else to talk about anything but the avengers involvement with the tower.

Tera walked over to the group asking loudly in her much practiced 'cut the crap' voice which peter had even heard her use one Bruce before "Are you Midtown High?" quickly gaining the attention and silence of the entire group.

Eventually Mrs. Tenor my Ap Physics teacher's whose fault this most definitely was spoke up. You see originally when he heard the field trip was going to be at SI he had talked to his teacher, who he normally loved, to say he shouldn't go and to let the next available student go on the senior trip because he saw the tower every day. but she, like everyone else had not believed him about the internship and told him that she would not let him miss out on this opportunity because of a lie he no longer new how to get out of and that he should consider coming clean before arriving at the tower to avoid the ridicule he was going to get. Anyways after confirming that we were in fact Tera's 9:00 o'clock tour she had pulled us aside into the small meeting room off to the side of the lobby specifically designed to get tour groups out of the lobby long enough to pass out their security badges and explain the rules.

Tera started into explanation as soon as the door closed behind the last student effectively cutting out the noise emanating from the coming and goings of the Stark tower lobby. "Okay welcome to Stark Industries' New York office better known as Stark or Avengers Tower. My name is Teranes Maletzos but you can just call me Tera, I am an Intern in Dr. Banners public labs on level 67. Although I do double as a tour guide for the few Lab tours we actually give around here along with two of my colleagues. Now before we move on I have to pass out your temporary ID badges. Now make sure that they are visible at all times because you will be thrown out without it since our head of security is very particular and becomes distinctly unhappy when you do not follow that rule." of course Tera finally noticed peter at the chortle he had released at the pun. This of course threw their normally non-nonsense tour guide fell silent for a second in shock before she realized exactly what was going on and decided not to poke that bear and leave him alone. Although peter herd the whispered "Only to you junior" leaving peter to grumble about Parker luck as Tera started to call out names and pass out badges. Eventually everyone was situated and Tera started to head to the door when Flash interrupted her.

"Ma'am Pen...Peter did not get a pass" after a second where he thought he had won and Tera clearly did not know how to explain my place here without violating her NDA's he pushed on "does that mean he can't come because he has been pretending to have an internship here for years". Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mrs. Tenor tense up worried that that was the truth obviously still not believing him about the internship.

Tera now thoroughly confused asking "Fake internship?" incredulously not understanding the fall out that statement might and will have with parker luck involved.

Mrs. Tenor stepped in at this point "I am sorry for this mishap, one of my students has had a rough life and kinda pretended to be an intern here despite you guys not taking high schoolers in order to become more popular"

Tera just looked at my teacher for almost a minuet in complete silence and shock before her eyes started to blaze with righteous anger scaring both teacher and student but for very different reasons. You see peter had been on the end of one of Tera's rants before and it was not pretty and despite the hurt that was still there from his teachers lack of belief in him she was his favorite teacher and had been for almost three years. "Did you bother to ask him to explain the special circumstances around his case?" came the reply between clenched teeth stunning the entire class into silence except for the nearly silent chuckles from Ned and MJ in the corner, before she continued "or did you just assume, that the undoubtedly smartest kid that you have ever had the pleasure to teach was lying through his teeth" luckily at this point she saw peters face and took a calming breathe before she looked back at the teacher all respect lost. Peter personally thought Tera was spending to much with Hunter. She was getting scary. "Now let's start this tour before I do something Ju… Peter wouldn't want me to?" before she turned around leading the class out of the side room and towards the security checkpoint.

"Okay so place your phones in the blue bin you'll get them back when you are leaving and anything else you have on the conveyor to go through the x-ray machine. Then step up to the metal detector and scan your badge as you go through" she said as she led them toward the security checkpoint separated to the side for visitors and tour groups.

Not wanting to anger her but a little worried Mrs. Tenor approached Tera not noticing Parker, Ned, and MJ walking around to the workers entrance and going through with no problems only to stop and talk with the security guard for a while. "Excuse me Ma'am, I am sorry for my previous behavior but doesn't Mr. Parker need a security pass anyways"

Tera who along with over half the company strongly believed that Peter was in fact Stark's kid looked at the teacher in honest confusion "who?"

Mrs. Tenor still very confused looked at Tera cautionary and said almost frightfully "Peter"

Tera still a little distracted with calming herself and thinking to herself that she spends too much time with Hunter, startled a bit at that before saying distractedly "no, he's fine"

The teacher was still a little miffed as she had just said they could be thrown out if they did not have a pass "does he have his own work pass"

Internally cursing Dr. Holmes for her ability to bring the crazy out of people, honestly she was worse than Dr. stark while also watching the class slowly trickled through security so far without problems answered distractedly again "no". Cause if she had been paying attention then she would have probably agreed so she didn't have to come up for an answer for the simple question that the teacher asked of her in return.

"Why?" hung between them for a few seconds as she tried to come up with an answer that didn't violate her NDA's and get her fired without mentioning them and bringing to attention just how important the teenager was to the company.

Eventually she decided with the simplest answer which was true and made sense to every employee but would just confuse the teacher whose name she realized she did not actually know the name of "He's Peter". She was actually proud of herself that she remembered to say He's peter instead of He's Junior which is the normal statement mumbled everywhere fondly within this building as she walked away from the teacher to talk to the security guard who had called her over.

He's Junior He's Junior He's Junior He's Junior

Eventually after a 'mix up' where flash had tried to sneak his phone in they were standing in the service elevator which was big enough to fit all of them since both Peter and Tera knew it could even fit large parts of Dr. Holmes' space ship. She had turned to look at the class trying to forget the way she had seen these people treat junior so far and just give them the tour they were promised "okay focus in" giving them a second to quiet down and look out her "so first stop on the tour is the stark industries mini museum which chronicles the history of this place, then afterwards we will go to the Avengers mini museum the floor above, now both of these areas are open to the public so you are free to roam or stay with me while I add details not on the display it is up to you, also keep in mind their will be other people and tour groups led by our public tour guides. We will have about forty minutes per floor before we scheduled to be in one of the lower intern labs which is on floor 36" finishing her speech she asked nicely "FRIDAY can you take us up" suppressing the smile at Junior's pale face at hearing which intern lab we were going to.

The gasps of awe as the elevator started to go up reminded Tera that her intro had been cut short. "This building is run by Dr. Stark's personal AI FRIDAY" after a second she rolled her eyes and addressing the ceiling "you wanna say hello FRIDAY"

After a few seconds she said quietly and conspiracy "can't I'm in trouble"

Peter let out a laugh and forgetting about the other people "why?"

Friday seamed to brighten and no longer worry at the cheer in peter's voice making Tera wonder if FRIDAY was doing it on purpose "I took Spacey chick's side over boss's again"

Which Tera noticed only brought more joy into the teenager who had been practically adopted by the entire building but before anything else could be said the doors opened unto the stark industries museum and she started walking forward explaining the past of the company she would do anything for.

In the back of the tour stood three teenagers who had heard the spiel before and peter had actually given it once or twice and two of them were extremely curious. Ned was whispering quietly "Spacey Chick, is that Hunter, why would Friday take her orders over Mr. Stark" after ned said that all in one breathe MJ added quietly "And how does Mr. Stark get away with calling Hunter, that"

Peter smiled at his friends who had come over to the tower quite frequently since he and may had moved in their sophomore year and new the crazy 21-year-old genius Aerospace engineer who took no crap from anyone avenger or not. Peter had even seen her glare down the Hulk who had decided to try to take his anger out on her lab. Deciding to answer in what he was still unaware was a very stark like manner "Dad calls her Dr. Holmes he is to afraid to even call her Hunter, it's funny but FRIDAY answers to her because she gave her an update that made her more human which I think is also why she lets FRIDAY call her Spacey chick, that and I am almost hundred percent sure she actually likes it because of the stupid pun."

He's Junior He's Junior He's Junior He's Junior

After nearly two hours of wandering the two museums and on Peter's part avoiding the Spiderman exhibit so as not to die of embarrassment, he still did not understand why the original suit had to be there, or the list of things that proudly told the world of the spider hero's fear of Arachnids. The group regrouped at the elevator and Tera scanned her pass once again explaining where they were going "so that was the public part of the tour now we start to go to the different labs that have been cleared for us to go into the first being the physics intern team's labs on floor 36.

About then the doors to the elevator opened to show a floor wide mess of labs and desks, an official looking office in the corner that said Junior on the door, and a wind tunnel in the corner where two interns seemed to be testing some kind of wing suspended by wires. When they emerged from the glass inclosing the wind tunnel they noticed the tour group and where about to go back to work when they noticed peter and the young woman who had been measuring the

Wing like crazy minutes ago exclaimed loudly "Peter thank god, Dr. Holmes asked us and by us I think she meant you to…" then she trailed off realizing that whatever this tour group was they did not need to know exactly what the wing was for "anyways could you come take a look"

Peter looking over to his teacher and taking the shocked nod as a green light strode over to the wind tunnel control area visibly shifting to the shock of his classmates and joy of his colleagues from the shy weird kid into the confident scientist who was the third most important person in the building, well if you weren't currently working in the Aerospace department, and a genius who often helped people through their hardest problems in their projects.

When the class had finally moved on from their classmate being smarter than they thought, which really made Tera wonder how little Junior must try at school, she was once again distracted by someone pointing out the nameplate on junior's lower level office. Trying to explain Junior was hard because of the sheer number of NDA's that where inlaid into everyone's contract solely about him, but she also knew that the class themselves had signed a simple NDA before allowed in the door "Junior is in all the ways that matter Dr. Stark's son, he is one of our highest regarded scientists and helps almost every department in the building in his free time. His father wanted him to have responsibility and be in charge of a lab of people but do to his age since he is only about your guy's age and is still in high school he was put in charge of this intern lab. So that is what is referred to as his lower level office but he also has his own lab on floor 86 and an office in our Aerospace department where he often works with Dr. Holmes who is our head of Aerospace and princess Shuri when she is visiting"

This left the tour group in shock until finally the annoying kid who thought he was all that asked "Stark has a Son?"

And to Tera's shock and horror a distinct American accent with a slight twinge of Australian to it announced drily from directly over her shoulder "No shit Sherlock"

Which made Ned and MJ let out a light chuckle from the back where they had been happy to learn more about their humble friend's job in the company. Dr. Hunter Holmes had walked up behind Tera knowing that the older girl hadn't noticed her as she carefully explained who Junior was without revealing him to be peter. After telling off who she was certain was Flash Thompson although rather lamely due to her anger towards the boy she was unsurprised to get a talking to by their teacher, her and teachers had never really gotten along.

"Excuse me miss what gives you the right to talk down to my student in that way" she seemed like a fairly good teacher and Peter had always spoken fondly of her so she wasn't going to get mad at her but Flash on the other hand. She turned her eyes back to the young man who had brought the hero she called her little brother so much pain and ignoring the teacher and said in a low and deadly voice "For one I don't call the smartest person I will probably ever know Penis to feel better about myself"

Just then peter came back and startled a bit noticing his older sister "Hunter what are you doing down here" hoping to distract her cause although he does not like Flash he did not deserve the wrath of probably the scariest human being alive, if she was human he still wasn't sure about that.

The death glare turned into a terrifying smirk as she greeted her little brother in all but blood "Hey Park, I just came down here cause the" she turned back at the silent tour meaningfully before looking back "you know what is here, and FRI told me you were here" looking back disgustingly at Flash "among other things".

And like normal no one was quite sure what exactly she was saying and specifically if she were calling human being's things.

He's Junior He's Junior He's Junior He's Junior

The tour went extremely smooth after Peter had left with the mysterious Hunter lady lady who most of the tour thought was a random intern and not one of the smartest people on the planet. That was until they arrived at the first level of the Aerospace labs.

They had walked out of the elevator just like every time the only thing different was Tera's address "Okay so this lab is a much higher and more secret lab although not nearly as hush hush as the main Aerospace lab a level above or Dr. Holmes' personal lab above that" though before she could explain the safety procedures they would have to follow and highlight the fact that they had signed negotiable NDA's she was interrupted by an excited kid "what is Dr. Holmes like, she must be so awesome and awe inspiring" obviously fangirling a bit.

Not knowing what to say she thought for a second while awkward silence reigned supreme before she said "you already met her?" questionably because she knew they would meet her later at her meet and greet.

The stunned classroom stared at her until she elaborated "she came and fetched Peter at his lab a while ago" and then all hell broke loose. Only to fall silent suddenly and with expressions of awe at the twang of an elevator opening behind her, specifically the private elevator for tower residence.

"Hey …" came the trailing voice of the tony stark from the figure who had stepped out of the elevator who was also obviously searching for Tera's name despite having known her for quite some years and personally recommended her to be hired full time, although she did not know that yet, he was bad at names.

"Tera" came the supplied answer from the AI Above .

Eventually after another pause of awkward silence Tony now uncomfortable started his thought again "Hey Tera, have you seen Pete I heard he came in early today but I have yet to see him"

Tera finding her voice again gathered herself together and replied, trying not to let the conversation lead to peter being outed as junior "Dr. Holmes picked him up from his school field trip" she said gesturing to the class as she mentioned the field trip "about an hour and a half ago, something about a shipment coming in"

At first Tony just looked strangely at the now sweating and gesturing intern before seemingly to honestly notice the tour group for the first time quickly followed by a revelation based on the inclusion of ned and MJ that this must be peter's group so he just nodded his head a little distractedly and turned half mumbling and half saying "well okay then, have a good tour" over his shoulder as he got back into the hidden elevator.


	2. Flash you better run

**So this chapter kinda has a lot about who Hunter is in my mind and so might not make much sense so like I warned in the last chapter I wrote this cause I wanted to read it so if yon ass don't like it, don't read it. This is a redo of the second chapter, it may not be perfect but at least it is better, mostly because that was not a hard task to accomplish. And Again reminder this is a story that I wrote because I wanted to read as all things should so if your asses find my characters inclusion go find a different story without one, case as Stan Lee said if you have an idea that you believe is good, don't let no fool talk you out of it. **

**Ps. I am aware that is not a direct Stan Lee quote.**

Peter was really happy, so far today he was working with his brother and his older sister in all but blood and Shuri who had arrived with the shipment of vibranium as was her usual to attend movie night and integrate the vibranium into the magnetic disruption fields in order to make the satellite version which will eventually be launched into space to act as a force field from outside attacks to give us a warning system to avoid, thanos happening again. Peter still Shivered at the concept of what would have happened if Thor hadn't used Storm breaker to knock out tony and snap thanos' army away before tony had been able to. The King of Asgard had been able to live through the infinity stones even if his arm will be sour to the end of time, something about metal fibers or something but the idea that his dad was that close to dying was terrifying. The scary thought providing all the more reason to be looking forward to curling up in his pjs with his family later on.

It had been years since all that had happened but it still haunted them all a little bit. Though before he could think to hardly on it the giant that was probably the smartest person in the room despite all four inhabitants being geniuses in their own right interrupted his thought process quietly, while Harley and Shuri were arguing about the added density of the vibranium into the satellites and the proportion differential it would cause "dwelling on what would have been is not good for your health" said the young doctor Holmes.

The quiet moment between the two of us was interrupted though when Shuri let out a loud string of words in Xhosa and his sister who had, as always, just known what he was thinking forgot about his problems and just broke out laughing. Before finally regaining herself at the glares "what? And maybe explain the anti-physical properties to him nicely instead of exclaiming his stupidity in a language he cannot understand"

Then she seamlessly went back to alternating between physically adding the vibranium into the Designs which had been ready weeks ago waiting agonizingly for the material to arrive, and reassembling the hundreds of thousands of dollars of encoded tech around it without a procedure flawlessly. She was already on the second of the three miniaturized prototype satellites but the third ended up taking longer because she was constantly peering up at Peter with that weighted look of sadness and hope in her eyes.

After another fifteen minutes of the other two going back to how the properties of vibranium don't follow basic scientific laws of the universe so Shuri must be wrong. Hunter and peter put on the final touches on the three satellites when Peter whispered to her "but it doesn't follow the laws of the universe. So, how does that work"

"You know how in Superman comics they basically use kryptonite to write themselves out of any situation, it's like that" came the distracted reply of the older genius as she calibrated the devices and made final adjustments to the code based off of the properties of vibranium that Shuri had listed four times in the last twenty minutes.

Shuri and Harley had of course both been silently staring the other down at the time had heard the weird explanation "what do you mean, it's like a plot device for a comic book series?" Came the slightly offended response from the dark skinned princess.

Hunter looked up at her friends obviously confused "Huh"

Peter came to her rescue, thankfully before Harley could get his probably more then slightly vulgar response out "when I asked you how vibranium could break the laws of science, and you were distracted you basically said vibranium was a comic book plot device" he said looking at her curiously and like he might have just worked out where she actually came from. Which she actually didn't really doubt he hadn't at least figured out the bare bones, even if not the important information.

Her look shifted into one of calm fondness as she looked at the spider child, mini mechanic, and princess as her eyes shone with a light far older then her supposed 21 years. Before smirking and saying as she scooped up a prototype and called over her shoulder "that's because it is" adding as the elevator opened "you guys coming".

In the elevator Peter was bursting with unanswered questions, mostly about what type of alternative universe his sister was from and how the universe or he guesses reality or multiverse or something doesn't collapse, because he was now certain that she was from a different Earth. Meanwhile Shuri was trying to workout what Peter had obviously worked out by thinking back on what she had overheard of their conversation earlier and focusing on what the older girl had said less then half an hour ago, not what could have been but what would have been.

Somehow someone had changed the course of what happened with Thanos and Hunter knew what would have happened if it had not gone down how Zuri remembered it. Maybe that was how she always new how to be there for the people she loved, she was some secret mutant or something.

Harley on the other hand was confused as hell. First the weird genius that even Mr. stark secretly loves has lost it, cause A she thinks we are in a fucking comic book and B she is smirking like she has done something exceptionally funny. But at least she is smart, I mean who else could create gravity denying force fields that will connect so that you can send things into orbit fighting only ⅛ of earth normal gravity. But she still said weird things all the time. Although if he was honest with himself he knew peter loved her and he loved having a little brother as well as his sister and Morgan and so would basically do anything to help the spider child, including pretending his secondary suedo sister is not bat shit crazy.

When they finally get to the first floor of the aerospace floors where they have the testing ground which for a three floor elevator ride seamed like forever to the inhabitants the four walked out Peter holding the two prototypes hunter was not to peters class staring at the private elevator which the four hadn't taken because Mr. stark had made sure it didn't open on Hunters floor just to annoy her.

Although the crowd of school kids turned to see the four geniuses who were all, including Peter, totally not already in their PJS cause it was Friday and therefore movie night which included mostly watching stupid movies and screaming out random memes because they were still young and you better be sure they were not gonna act like adults all the time.

The silence reigned heavy for a second before MJ called out to her boyfriend "Nice PJS" at the sight of his high quality flannel highly detailed set of iron man PJS.

Although before Hunter or Harley even had time to quip out the origin of the pjs, Peter's teacher Mrs. Tenor spoke up in anger "when I let you run off I meant you could work in your intern lab while I was there not run off with someone to a higher level lab and randomly change into someone else's pajamas, even if that person is someone like doctor Hunter" she said declining her head towards the Tall human being.

Hunter finding this Hilarious decided not to interfere, and instead just sit back and watch the show or at least she would have if flash had been slightly less stupid "That's not doctor Holmes, that's just some weirdo who he hired to pretend to be her, I mean why else do you explain her being here in Star Trek pajamas and talking to Penis Parker" the shift in the young adults surrounding Peter was instant.

Hunter who was intent on staying out of this a second ago, was furious but with her you could only tell if you knew her cause the only outward sign was in the depths of her eyes. Shuri just straight out activated her wrist blasters to stand up for her best friend and Harley pulled a potato gun out of the shoot next to the elevator that Friday had sent down and immediately leveled it at the bully.

Peter leapt in front of the two teen geniuses knowing they will fire, Shuri's would be on stun but the two of them would totally blast Flash right through the wall. And Peter would have to explain to Pepper the PR nightmare they had caused, as well as face the music with flash later about his trigger happy family.

As Peter convinced Shuri and Harley not to shoot Hunter stepped forward towards Flash saying "Eugene Thompson" in a voice so chilling and dangerous that Shuri and Harley lowered their weapons and Peter turned around slowly not sure if there even was a way to diffuse this situation, because he had never imagined it possible.

"Are you aware that Stark Industries has a no-tolerance bullying policy that adjusts in the favor of the person retaliating to bullying" she stopped clearly expecting an answer after a little break, were a now terrified Flash didn't dare say a word. She continued "and that part of the consent form you signed, to be able to walk-in the front doors was an agreement that should you bully a SI employee, neither SI nor the employee or any other company's employees are liable for the actions that proceed after the reveal of the bullying of an employee and that you yourself are the only one liable for such actions."

Flash swallowed hard as it sunk in that this truly was the infamous Doctor Holmes, one of the most mysterious and respected figures on the planet. Public speculations even surmised that the young adult who had created google as a child before secretly running one of the worlds biggest companies from the shadows was smarter then even tony stark. Although the publics biggest question stemmed from the way world leaders whether elected officials, royals, or dictators all tended to respect her opinion enough to basically just do what she says on the few occasions she has interfered.

After it was clear that hunter would not move on without an answer he eventually nodded scared to shit before the snarky bone chilling reply came "I'm gonna need that verbally, chump" as all 6'5" of her stared threateningly down at the boy. Before a terrified flash's quiet whisper "yes ma'am" as nothing but fear filled his eyes.

After a significant stare down which was intended to make flash shit his pants even more she continued "Okay, this is what is going to happen" eyes boring into his as she paused as if in anger "you are going to walk over to that elevator, go down to the lobby and sit there silently, afterwards you are not going to go to an accredited four-year university" after another pause were she simply stood glacier eyes boring into the bully "and do you know how I know that's going to happen?" She asked still in that chillingly cold and unemotional voice.

When it looked like she wasn't going to say anything without an answer and it was obvious that Flash was way too terrified to say anything Peter finally spoke up "Hunt you don't need to do that" trying to diffuse the situation.

She turned to him a smirk under her strained eyes and said her voice finally showing emotion if you knew her, every syllable laced with anger and satisfaction "don't worry about me, that would be too much work" she said waving her hand in dismissal before turning back to flash her voice slipping back to the glacier tone "I won't have to do a thing" a smile spread over her face and she started to walk to the testing room the four had been heading to tossing over her shoulder as she went "FRIDAY send all footage relating to Eugene Thompson on my private server to tony immediately" although the tacked on ending that only Peter could here after she turned the corner was far less threatening and at least a little bit stress relieving, although not enough to turn back the tidal wave her final statement to the room full of people had started. "Ohh and remind the avengers how mad Park would be if they did anything to harsh, namely killing or maiming".

The awkward silence that fell in her wake was absolute until MJ said almost giddily "I've never seen her angry before" she obviously thought that was awesome, despite her boyfriends current freak out session.

Although everyone was still shocked enough that when the elevator doors opened with a ding all heads snapped over to the private elevator out of which stepped Iron man and not as in tony stark the scientist whom they had seen before but as in tony casually in the Iron Man armor without the helmet. He was flanked by not only two super spies fully decked out as Hawkeye and black widow but also a colonel and a sergeant who had just arrived at the tower for their scheduled prosthetic updates that the five geniuses had been planning on doing during their movie marathon after they had checked the viability of Hunters idea, real quick.

"We are Here to escort Eugene to the lobby" came the rumbled threatening tone of the winter soldier who took over silently after tony who was supposed to rain hell on the boy instead rushed straight to his son at the sight of what was obvious to his trained eye, a sensory overload or the combination of spidey senses and a panic attack.

After quickly putting the specialized noise canceling earphones and sunglasses on Peter tony handed him over to Mj and Harley while gesturing they bring him into the testing room after his sister and nodded in content relaxing a little when Shuri and Ned followed the three without prompting.

After they had cleared the area Iron Man walked back to the other four avengers turning back to look at the class noticing the looks of awe and disbelief on the rest of the students faces before the small whispered exclamation of the teacher that was only heard because of the silence in the room as the Avenger didn't dare try to speak as they knew they would end up shouting and make Peter's sensory overload worse "shit he knows the avengers".

Tony then zeroed in on Mrs. tenor "Yes he does" jaw clenched eyes boring holes in hers "Now before I continue I would like to remind all of you that you signed a NDA saying that the release of any and all information learned on this trip will lead you straight behind bars" then he turned his murderous gaze to Flash "now I have been reminded that Peter would not like me maiming or killing anyone even if that person is his life long bully, so you will survive today" then he leaned in really close and personal into flash's space and saying loud enough that everyone in the room, all of which were holding their breath to hear "but if you ever, even think about hurting my son again, I will tie you upside down hanging from my tower for as long as you can take it before I hand you over to Loki, Bucky and Nat" he paused letting that sink in for a second before his snarl turned into a happy smile, his eyes still murderous "and I can assure you, you will wish you were dead by the time they are done with you".

Then Iron Man walked past the crowd of midtown students stopping at the door and issuing orders back at his team mates and employee "help Tera escort midtown back to their bus guys" and turning back around ad saying loud enough everyone heard "tours over"

He's Junior He's Junior He's Junior He's Junior

Cindy and her friend Ally were in the back of the bus on the way back talking about everything that had happened earlier while on the trip "I just don't understand how he expects us to believe that he is Stark's adopted son and not Spider-Man" came the accidently not whispered reply of Ally's to Cindy's statement.

Lucky for her both Mrs. tenor and Flash were in some kind of catatonic state and didn't register her statement otherwise her social life at school would have been donzo. As it was Betty turned back in her seat and angrily whisper yelled at the two girls behind her "are you insane, shut up" she glanced back over her shoulder at Flash "Flash can never know"

Ally swallowed knowing she would be in trouble with the other students at school for at least a week after this.

He's Junior He's Junior He's Junior He's Junior

After they had chucked a bunch of bombs as well as shot repulsers and potatoes at the force field for awhile they decided her idea was good and the six young adults and tony stark headed upstairs. five out of seven already in pjs and the other two beelined for peter's room were they kept a few sets of spare clothes and iron man having changed into pjs, in anticipation right before getting the message from Fri about his sons bully.

After all of them we're settled down in front of the TV Hunter suddenly yelled out "heh Fri play yesterday, then straight into crazy rich Asians" startling half the room including peter jumping straight onto the ceiling pouting cause he knew he couldn't glare at her, it being her turn to pick the movies. She of course ignored him entirely to turn and help the oldest genius with Rhodes braces while Peter and Shuri demonstrated to the other teens how Bucky's currently disconnected arm works. While the Sargent himself sat back asking who the Beatles were as Friday played the trailer before the movie as she always did.

All was right in the world.


End file.
